Opened my eyes
by StupidBolts
Summary: "Open your eyes or I'll hunt down Flaky!" My breath hitched. He meant it. He would. He would chase and kill my best friend like she was a wild animal.     With a final sigh of reluctance, I opened my eyes for him.   Yaoi. BoyXBoy. FlippyXEvil Flippy.
1. Chapter 1

Many people have asked me why I stay. With him, there's never a dull moment, for better or worse! Even now, as a I hide under our bed like a scared little kid, I wouldn't even _consider_ leaving Evil.

… It would just mad him angrier.

"_Fliiiiippyyyyy, _come out baby! I won't hurt you..." He cooed in the deep, surly voice that sent shivers down my spine; both erotic and fearful. "heh, _much._" I gulped softly as I heard his foot steps get closer to the bed. I could see his feet standing across from me, his green fur slightly matted with sweat, clearly getting excited over his hunt.

This was a mistake, staying with Evil. I admit it; I should have listened to Flaky and Cuddles! They begged me to see him for the psychopath he was- is- but all I saw were those bright green eyes, that predator like voice and his toned form; I was greedy and ignored my friends and my better judgement. It's not like his reputation was a secret or anything.

There was a creak behind me, I could no longer see his feet. He was leaving the room... maybe I could run to Flaky's house and stay for the night... she never turned me down when Evil got like this, in fact, she was very sympa-

"_**Hyaaaaa!**_" I shrieked as a clawed hand gripped my ankle and dragged me out from under the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and nudged onto my side slightly. I heard it; his heavy breathing and felt it washing over my face. He was waiting... he wanted me to look at him.

"Open your eyes." He commanded. I didn't. I wouldn't give him what he wanted! Because I knew as soon as I opened my eyes, he would give me _that look_... the one that made me shiver all over, the look that made me go weak kneed; the look that made me fall for him. "_**Open your fucking eyes Flippy!**_" He snarled, gripping at my jaw and yanking me onto to my back with it. I gasped for air and he dropped on my chest heavily, but I still wouldn't look at him. "_**Look at me you fucking whore!**_" He yelled in my ear.

"_**No!**_" I snapped. We both paused. I never yelled back at Evil... I was too scared he'd smack me for it.

"... What did you say?" I shivered under the sheer rage in his voice; this was the night I was going to die.

Tears began slipping down my face, eyes still wedged shut. "No! I won't! No..." I choked, still laying on my back. I felt his soft hand wipe away my tears, he even went so far as to _kiss_ some away. I gasped in response, but I knew what card he was playing.

"Come on Flippy, babe... I just wanna see those pretty eyes of yours... please?" His tone was lighter, but didn't fool me. I turned my face away and let a fresh batch of tears spill on the green carpet. "Flippy... open your god damn eyes..." He was angry again. "Open them _**or I'll fucking carve your eye lids off! RAARGH!**_" The roar at the end was unnecessary, but got his point across. I was beginning to relent, when I suddenly thought of Flaky.

_Just think of Flaky... think of her, and everything will be alright..._ With this in mind, I willed my eyes to stay closed.

Evil was panting, huffing, _wheezing_.

"... Why won't you look at me?" He sounded weak, his voice a whimper. But I still kept my eyes shut. I felt something soft press against my chest; he'd buried his face there. "Look at me Flippy... look at me baby..." He choked on the first round of sincere tears he'd cried in a long time.

Then he raised, both hands slamming on the floor either side of my head. I could tell if it was tears or saliva, but something splattered on my face when he yelled;

"_**Open your eyes or I'll hunt down Flaky!**_" My breath hitched. He meant it. He would. He would chase and kill my best friend like she was a wild animal.

With a final sigh of reluctance, I opened my eyes for him.


	2. Down the stairs

"There they are..." I smiled, grasping the side of his pretty little face. Flippy's big, black eyes stared at me in utter fear. Cold fear. _Beautiful_ fear. "Pretty, pretty eyes... cute little Flippy..." I chuckled.

"Evil..." He breathed. "Please... don't hurt her..." I frowned, digging my fingers into the side of his head.

"Don't talk about her..." I growled. "Talk about that paranoid spaz again and I'll turn her head into the new lamp shade for our room!" He seethed, looking up at me pleadingly.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He whimpered, looking away. I nodded, but wasn't satisfied... no. He was still _thinking_ about her... I can't let that happen.

"Look at me." I growled lowly. He obeyed. "Flippy... I don't think you understand who is in command here..."

"I do..."

"... I think you need to be reminded. One more time." Fear gripped his cute little face again.

"N-no! Evil, please!" I gripped his ear and dragged him across the carpet, disregarding his pleas and screeches. He was sobbing when we reached the top of the stair case. I relinquished his ear and carefully lifted him up, arms wrapped around his waist and gently set him down in front of me.

We were currently on the third floor of our home. Well, his home that he let me move into. I reached up and massaged the ear I had dragged him by, hushing and cooing at him until his tears stopped. He was still hyperventilating though.

"No more crying babe... not yet." He never knew what I would do to him. Would I rape him? Break his limbs? Cut off a body part and sew it back the wrong way round? He never knew, and I loved that about him. I think he could tell why we were at the top of the stairs though, from his occasional "please don't" and "I love you".

I pushed him.

He fell. He landed. I walked down after him.

Crouching beside him, rubbing my chin in contemplation, he choked and gasped as he tried to get up. I grabbed the back of his head and shoved his cheek against the wooden floor, still thinking.

His arms and left knee were twisted in the most delicious, ungodly ways. I licked my lips in delight, then grabbed his ear again. He keened in agony as I dragged him to the living room next. When I looked back down at him, bits of fur has been replaced by carpet burn over his face, and his left eye was starting to puff up from the fall. I smiled my smile for him and caressed his cheek. He squirmed away from me, or tried at least. He needed to be calm again, or I wouldn't get the same satisfaction. Pulling him into a soft embrace, I trailed kisses down his neck, stroking his hips. His hyperventilating hitched in a surprised gasp as I pinched his cute little butt and chuckled.

"I love you, babe." I whispered. Truthfully. I do; he gives me a sense of excitement none of the other sluts, bimbos or dick-heads I've dated ever gave me. He was _made_ for me, and I would keep him.

I shoved him onto the sofa and grabbed one of the mint green pillows, then pressed it over his face. He shrieked into it and thrashed around madly, half-heartedly clawing at my arms. A grin passed over my face, and he knew it would be there when I almost let him die, almost.

Suffocation.

Humorously, the word leaves me _breathless_ with a giddy, bubbly feeling! I really do feel like a happy little school girl. Like Giggles for example!

I lifted the pillow from him, he gasped for air, his dislocated arms falling back against the sofa in disgusting ways that made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Are you learning my precious, little Flippy?" I asked gently. My claws gripped the area of the sofa near his face and got right into said visage. "Because if you aren't, I will make sure Flaky regrets it every. Fucking. Day." He gulped and weakly nodded.

"I-I understand..." He hesitated. "_darling_." He didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. Because he knew I would cut off his lower lip otherwise.

**Alright, so for some reason you lot like this one! The whole point of the first chapter was to leave you in suspense! To make you use your imaginations! **

**However, something outrageous has come to my attention; _THERE ARE HARDLY ANY FLIPPY/EVIL FANFICS!_ **

**This is unacceptable! So, I decided to contribute to the few there are, and hopefully inspire my readers to right more themselves!**


End file.
